


Save Your Love (for someone like me)

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Klaroline, Romance, Sharing a Bed, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Very extended version of an AU week drabble. Based on 'Susie Save Your Love' by Allie X and Mitski
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	Save Your Love (for someone like me)

**Author's Note:**

> _Save your love  
>  For someone like me  
> You don't have to be a part-time Susie  
> Save your love  
> And take mine from me  
> You don't have to be a part-time  
> Save your love_ \- Allie X, Mitski

The party was a bit of a drag, but his younger, more socially-inclined brother Kol, had forced him along through the level of emotional blackmailing that only he could master. Klaus hadn’t listened to much of it as Kol wove a tale to their mother of an innocent, young teen in need of socialisation lest he die right there on the floor — he only caught the wink once his mother faltered. “ _ Oh Niklaus, don’t be so selfish and accompany your brother _ ,” were her drawn out words earlier that evening. And though Rebekah cried about wanting to tag along, their mother quickly shut that down in favour of Kol’s mischievous  _ girl’s night _ idea.

Klaus  _ had _ intended to spend the night fixing his last painting after thoughtlessly splattering it over with black the night before; he was struggling to get the details just right and his frustrations had gotten the best of him. But Kol’s manipulation tactics were hard to contend with. So instead of making the necessary corrections, he was resigned to slogging his way through half-witted conversations while his brother acted like a toddler fuelled by pixie sticks. It didn’t take long for him to settle outside with a drink, especially after hearing the chants of football players urging a kegstand.

“Cheer up, Nik,” Kol eagerly told him, draping himself onto the porch bench beside him for a short reprieve. The Lockwood mansion was the perfect location to drink away from the judgemental and prying eyes of parents — secluded and outrageously large, not that he could say anything when his home was just as big. Their classmates were in and out of the mansion, bottles and cups in hands, and quite frankly, too rambunctious for his sober mind to handle.

“Well, considering you have made me your designated driver, I don’t find there is much to cheer up about,” he grumbled in between sips of his single permitted beer. He adjusted against the hard wood beneath him; for a family that boasted their wealth, they sure did skimp on the cushions. His eyes were trained on the darkness leading out of the property as he asked, “Don’t you have some girls to bother with your obnoxious ways?” 

“Now now, brother, the night is young. I am looking for a  _ very _ special girl to give my attention to this evening,” Kol fired back with a wag of his finger. Klaus could swear his brother was secretly a five-hundred-year-old character out of a Shakespeare novel; his flair for the dramatic was amusing at best and concerning at worst.

Klaus let his head fall lazily to one side, his eyes glazing over, and corrected, “You mean someone older.” His younger brother’s obsession with female authority figures on television as an infant should have been the indicator for such a preference, but the time he was given detention for using pick-up lines on his teacher was the most glaring.

Kol grinned, snatching his older brother’s drink for a sip. Klaus reluctantly accepted it back into his grasp but settled it onto the armrest. “Hey, I can’t help my attraction to the  _ mature _ ladies,” Kol argued, his arms raised, and sank back against the cushions. He released a long and dreamy sigh. “They have something most girls my age are lacking.” 

“A driver’s license?” Klaus quipped, dimples sinking into his cheeks as he smirked. He would likely pay for the insult at a later date but it was Kol’s own terrible driving that was to blame. Not even Elijah could teach the pup such simple tricks as getting into first gear.

Kol’s brittle grin held firmly before he got up to make what would certainly be his last coherent words of the night, “Don’t be bitter that I command attention whereas you’re Little Miss Loner all the time at school.” His arms were raised out and his expression was most triumphant.

Klaus pressed his lips together and nodded once. He then mused as he fished his phone from his pocket, “Kol, don’t be so sure I won’t decorate the cafeteria in your Mister Men collection for that insult.” In their move to America, it was his younger brother’s sole prized possession and the eleven-year old Kol had stressed to their mother its necessary place in their luggage. Five years later and the silly little books were still in his care.

“You wouldn’t,” Kol challenged before lifting his chin. “Besides, I keep them well hidden.”

“Dinosaur patterned box underneath your bed, back-left,” Klaus retorted sharply. Kol had made a few steps by the time such ominous words were said but paused at the revelation. The creaking under his feet as he debated pushing the argument was an amusing sound; he was undoubtedly making the mental note to change its location.

When Kol finally took his exit, strutting into the mansion, Klaus sighed out and rested back against the bench. His younger brother wasn’t entirely wrong. He didn’t concern himself with many others in the Senior class; they weren’t much to pay mind of. His friends were far and few between, Marcel being the only one he could consider as such, but school activities weren’t in his interests. American schools were filled with much more pep than the ones in England and such spirited attitudes didn’t suit him. It suited  _ her _ very much, though.

It wasn’t long into his solitude that it was interrupted once again. Caroline Forbes stumbled out of the heavy mansion doors with a phone attached to her right ear. “Hey, I just...think we should talk,” she slurred, slumping onto an adjacent porch swing. He took a hold of his bottle to sip but found the task of averting his gaze most difficult. She was missing her usual bright smile and had traded her cheer uniform in for a strappy black dress and matching heels. She was beautiful all the same, her blonde locks free of patterned ribbons.

Caroline had been his welcome committee all those years ago in middle school, with a confidence that trampled his intent to shut out any socialisation. She had bounced on the balls of her feet and waved her hand as the Principal led him through the halls. It was no wonder that she had flourished in high school; her extracurriculars compensated for the ones he avoided. Her passionate energy was what had swayed him into observing a pep rally or two. So to see that confidence dwindle into a shell of itself at the end of Junior year, it had been devastating.

Her relationship with the less kind of the two Salvatore brothers was a sore visual, most people aware of their tumultuous romance. Caroline wanted what her friend Elena had with Stefan Salvatore and Damon was sleazy enough to take advantage while pining after his own brother’s girlfriend. It was impossible not to notice Damon’s dismissive nature when Caroline tried so hard to initiate romantic gestures. Klaus often found his eyes wandering to the blonde’s sombre reaction to being left alone at lunch, stifling the fantasy of joining her. If she only knew what she was worth.

He quickly shook himself out of the daze, her crackling voice invading his mind. “I can’t— no,” she fumbled, pressing a hand to her head as she processed her thoughts. “You have to pink— pick me up, Damon.” It was an uncommon scene, to see her lack composure. She was Miss Mystic Falls, the future Valedictorian, and would have been the School President if not for Tyler’s Lockwood’s aggressive, daddy-slash-mayor-sponsored campaign. Sure, she was a little gossipy, but her positively grating ambition was an admirable light in their dead-end town. Now, her usual chirpy demeanour was a drunken mess of curls and smeared mascara as she argued poorly into the phone. He couldn’t make out the harsh replies but he watched her shoulders sink down. “Yes— yes— I’ll wait on the…” 

Klaus could hear her rack her brains for the word, soft sounds vibrating between her quivering lips. “Veranda,” he finished for her, quietly muttering into his bottle.

Caroline took a short look at Klaus (one he was aware of but refused to acknowledge) and repeated slowly, “...Veranda.”

With that last word, the disconnecting beep sounded and she slowly pulled her phone down into her lap. They hadn't been alone together for at least a year, an unnerving thought to be sure. Their school project had been an overwhelming experience but once they were passed the snide remarks, her company was welcomed. A few stray glances and a genuine compliment from her had led him to question the existence of them past the project but one bitter argument over boundaries had provided a sobering answer. Yes, being so protective of his sketchbooks had possibly ruined all prospects but he hadn’t been ready to share that part of him. He wasn’t so sure that had changed since.

Klaus settled himself with the fact of her being picked up in a short while, bottle pressed idly to his lips. He could deal with five minutes of uncomfortable silence as she sniffled into her drunken hiccups.  _ Uncomfortable moments _ was the title of his whole high school experience. But the estimated five-minute wait became ten minutes and that soon became a desperate twenty. It was clear that Caroline Forbes was waiting for no one. He took a few side-glances, hoping one of her friends would take her back into the party, that someone would keep her company. But she would check her phone obsessively to no avail, clutching it back into her chest each time.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in a party,” finally escaped her ruby-painted lips as she rolled her head to view him. He took his time in offering his tired gaze. Her arm was dangling off the wood, her head settled awkwardly against her shoulder.

The shock of her voice addressing him would have been enough to freeze him instantly, but he coughed out the nervous vibration in his throat. “And you know all about my interests, love?” His brows rose gradually and his dimples became prominent. “Been watching me at school, have we?” 

Her forced laugh was musical to his ears as he readied himself for a battle of words. She replied as soberly as she could, a slow drag to each syllable, “Well, it’s kinda hard not to notice someone so miserable all the time.” Her breath was heavy and tiresome. “You think I don’t remember our Junior year project? Daddy’s not nice to you so you hate  _ everything _ .”

He had expected a battle, a small back and forth that would leave her riled up and him amused. Maybe he would bristle at some quick remarks and she would smirk before faltering as he flirted with the space between them. But instead of a battle, she most expertly trounced his spirit in one move. Miss Mystic Falls had an inside-out knowledge of every family in town as expected. Yet, he didn’t think she would even retain their project in her memory. He thought it would be another blip in her high school experience. And after the cold ending to their project, she certainly had no trouble acting accordingly.

Klaus’ free hand curled against the tough wood, his eyes burning with irritation. Setting his beer bottle down with a heavy clink, he growled, “I would watch yourself.” He shot her a warning glance. “We aren’t friends.”

Caroline’s reply came with ease, “Because you have  _ so _ many of those, right?” He clenched his jaw. His patience for her usually charming character was wearing thin as she verbally maimed him. But she appeared undeterred. She smiled lazily and pulled herself up from the bench. At the edge of the Lockwood’s porch stood a number of tall, white columns that were spaced out along the length of the house. Wrapping her arms around a column to gain some momentary balance, she asked, “You know why you don’t have any friends?” She breathed in, likely suppressing the bile of alcohol swamping her stomach and, despite her aggravating observations, he felt himself grow concerned. Her feet carried her slowly as she answered with clear enunciation, “Because you’re so obsessed with your own,  _ sad _ life that you don’t even try to understand others’.”

That last blow was enough to boil over Klaus’ temper and any nagging concern. He rose from his seat with determination and she wobbled back as he met her inches apart. His hands had ghosted over her back reflexively but fell as she remained in place. He paid no mind to her fluttering lashes and launched his bitter rebuttal, “I understand enough to know Damon isn’t coming to pick you up and that you’re dumber than I thought if you think he is.”

Caroline’s whole chest tensed and eyes became wide. She held his stare, those bright blue eyes welling in the soft light of the porch. He wanted to take it back, to at least lesson the searing words that had taunted her. As expected, she wasn’t one to stand down. She took a sharp breath and rolled her shoulders. “You don’t know him. Not like I do,” she attempted to fire back but that quiver in her lip as she ended her sentence was hard to miss.

“I know that he doesn’t deserve you.”

That declaration shut her up, her lips parting ever so slightly. He hadn’t even thought as he said it. The words had just barged their way into the open. She was searching his appearance, searching through his eyes for doubt but he refused any relent on his earnest gaze. If she were in a more sober state, he would want to kiss her right there on the porch. But he knew Caroline. He knew a heated stare would not warrant any level of betrayal he wished her to commit.

After a moment, which he would have happily savoured longer, she took a sobering sigh. Her eyes fell gradually from his face, down his chest, until she nodded at the floor. “You’re probably right,” she paused, biting the inside of her lip, “about him not coming.”

Klaus swallowed, mirroring her action as she stepped back. She began to plaster on that cheery Miss Mystic façade, shaking out her mess of hair, before aiming to return to the party. All tension and agitation faded from his face as he watched her. He had a habit of saying more than he could take back and it was rare for him to harbour any regret or feign apology for it. But his stubbornness had never done him any favours in the past so why would it now?

“Caroline,” he called softly, his eyes roaming uncomfortably over the scene.

Caroline came to a slow stop, murmuring, “Mm?” Her head turned slowly and she waited with heavy eyelids for his words.

“I have a car,” he stated lightly but her expression registered no change. The sounds of yelling high schoolers only served to torture him further as he anticipated her response. When she continued to look at him in bewilderment, he elaborated with a small smile, “Would you like a lift home?”

Caroline’s eyes were narrowed and unchanging as she stepped aside for people passing through the porch. He had to admit her analytical gaze was rather disarming, but a tired and thankful breath left her mouth to soothe him, “I would like that.” He gestured to the darkened driveway behind the pillars. Though Caroline stepped forward, she paused for a moment, her face dropping. It alarmed him. He wondered if she might make excuses to return to the party. He wouldn’t blame her for preferring it over his company. But she rushed to collect her phone off the deserted bench before returning to him. He was quick to look away from the bright smile on her face, his own face warm. As he led her to his black Jeep, she asked, “Didn’t you come here with your brother? Won’t he need a ride?”

“It’s no trouble,” he replied, unlocking the doors. With his hand gripped on the door handle, he watched her fidget on the other side. He offered a reassuring smile as he opened the door. “I’ll just have to come back but god knows how long he’ll want to stay. I’m sure he’ll charm himself a chauffeur.”

Caroline looked back at the mansion but proceeded to get into the car. “Bonnie will love that,” she commented tiredly, pulling at the safety belt. She rested one hand in her lap, cupping her phone, and brought the other to her mouth.

“You live on Ashford, right, love?” Klaus asked absent-mindedly, taking a glance at her as he drove out of the estate. Though short, he noted her chewing fervently on her bright-coloured nails.

“Yeah…” she muttered from under her fingers. “Uh, could you take a left here, though?” She nodded towards the upcoming turn but made no further comment.

His brows knitted closely and he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. “What for?”

The silence stretched out, prompting him to slow down. When he glanced at the passenger’s side, she avoided his gaze. “I’m supposed to be staying at Damon’s,” she answered, clearing her throat.

Klaus stamped his foot on the break and they both jolted forth. Throwing a look of shock her way, he exclaimed sharply, “Surely, you can’t be serious.” That bubbling anger was at its peak. He wanted to know what was so wonderful about the man who had disappointed her just moments ago. A man who clung to his younger brother and his group of friends past graduation. A man who treated Caroline so much less than she deserved.

Caroline stared but that familiar fire he adored passed through her eyes. “I am,” she said, jutting her chin and folding her arms. “Is that a problem?”

Klaus flailed his hands away from the steering wheel as his voice rose, “Yes!”

They were both sat up, encroaching on the space between the seats. She was balling her fists, gasping out, “You’re the one who offered me a ride!”

She didn’t flinch as he tested the narrowing gap. Just as they were on the porch, he lamented that it wasn't under more appropriate circumstances. He clarified pointedly, “Under the notion that it was to  _ your _ home.”

“You don’t want to take me? Fine,” she practically laughed through her words. She slumped back and her expression hardened. “Let me out. ”

It stung. Seeing her adamant to give everything to this pathetic man. But he sighed softly, shaking his head, “Caroline, it’s late. I’m not going to—”

Caroline narrowed her eyes and demanded with a careful pace, “Then take me.”

He shifted his jaw and looked out into the street before them. The Mystic Falls Council had been lazy in fixing their street lights. The empty road was only lit by the car’s low headlights. “Fine,” he bit out, gripping the wheel tightly as he resumed the drive. He debated driving straight ahead, forgoing her request and dropping her off at home. But it was late. And he didn’t trust her equally stubborn personality to keep her there. He made the turn, all too aware of her eyes watching him intently.

Taking that left caused his throat to constrict, the anger rising the closer they got to the Salvatores’. The driveway was darker than the streets and not a single light could be seen from the exterior. It didn’t inspire much confidence. It was only when they drove up to the entrance, the automatic lights were triggered. He watched her silently exit the car, sitting back against the leather seats, and sighed when the door shut.

He was allowed one moment of reprieve before a short and rapid knock was heard at the passenger window. With glazed eyes, he lowered the window to reveal her irritated expression. Even so tired and angry, she took his breath away. Caroline grumbled, “You don’t have to wait, you know.”

“I’m quite happy to.” Klaus presented her with his best smile, yanking the parking brake upward.

“Whatever,” she huffed and spun on her heel. He settled his elbow on the window, watching. Her dress inched up dangerously as she strutted up to the front door and he shifted to avert his gaze. He cleared his throat. He may be petty but he wasn’t past gentleman etiquette. He couldn’t say the same for her boyfriend.

There were a number of heavy knocks but no answer. “Damon?” He glanced to find Caroline with her phone pressed to her ear. “Where am  _ I _ ? I got a ride because  _ you _ didn’t come!” Her voice grew more strained with every word, “No, I wasn’t going to wait any longer! Where are you?!” Silence took over. He stewed in it, itching to grasp that poor excuse for a man by the collar and tear him to shreds. “Damon!” took him out of the violent fantasy and there was another silence before the clicking of her heels alerted him.

He rolled his shoulders and raised his hands up onto the steering wheel. With an easy attitude, he called out through the open window, “No one in, love?”

Caroline let him suffer in the quiet as she got into the car and put on her seatbelt. She leaned against the door, her hand resting over the open window, and said, “Just take me home.” Her words were quiet but he could hear the struggling gargle in her throat as she said them.

Though he longed to stare until she opened up, he relented, “Of course.”

The drive should have been short, but the uncharacteristic silence of Caroline drew out every second. He could hear a sharp breath from her and glanced to find her stretching her head away. He picked up his speed, hands tensing against the wheel.

When they came to a stop in her driveway, he turned to her. “Are you alright?”

“Great,” she choked out and whipped around to view him. Her eyes were streaming with tears that stained down her face. “Just so perfectly great!”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he shifted to view her. He had never seen her quite so distressed, so desperate to maintain that Miss Mystic smile. It didn’t suit her. And the visual was twisting in his gut. He swallowed gently, beginning to reach out. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“Nope!” Her lips were clambering for a smile but twitched relentlessly. She was soon exiting the car, a manic ring in her voice as she said, “Thanks for the ride!” She slammed the door and the sound of her sobs sent a shockwave through him.

“Caroline—” He had reached for the handle but fumbled as he turned back to roll up the passenger window. He then gripped the handle and thrust open the door. It was with a heavy push that he rushed around the front of the car and called out to her down the path, “Caroline!”

She was furiously attempting to shove the key into the lock when he reached her. She spun on the spot, key barely hanging from the door, and greeted him with the same, distressed expression. “He’s with Vicki Donovan, Klaus!” she yelled, voice breaking, and waved her arms out. “Apparently she’s more  _ fun _ !” She faced the door again and shoved it open.

“Well, not that Damon’s opinion matters, so what if she is?” Klaus implored her to take that sorely needed breath. He was standing behind her, stretching his neck as he hoped to gain her attention. “She couldn’t hold a candle to you in any other aspect.”

“Oh yeah?” she baulked and turned her head to view him. Her eyes were red, the remnants of her mascara littering her skin. “ _ Enlighten _ me on the other aspects.”

“You’re smart, you’re beautiful,” he stated boldly, “you have a strength that will see you past any twat, least of all Damon Salvatore.” His eyes were piercing, pleading with her that she might understand. He looked over her tear-stained face, the glittering blue that looked so star struck by his words, and sighed, “What I said earlier was no exaggeration; he doesn’t deserve even a second of your attention.”

“You really think that?”

“I’ve always thought that,” he replied immediately. He would scream the words if he could. His lips spread into a closed smile and he nodded towards the inside of the house. “Now, though, I think you should be sleeping.”

“Right.” Caroline let her gaze fall for a brief moment but when she looked at him once more, it was with caution. “Can you stay?” she asked in almost a whisper, pressing her lips together shortly thereafter. “My mom isn’t here this weekend. I  _ really  _ don’t want to be alone right now.”

Klaus’ eyelashes twitched and he moved back slightly. “U-um,” he coughed, frustrated with his inability to answer, “if it would make you feel safer, of course.”

“Thank you,” Caroline muttered, braving a smile that he wholeheartedly shared. She was the first to break their stare, rushing into the house and allowing him entrance. The interior was a welcome sight, the homely comforts of flower-patterned wallpaper covering the hallway. “You can take off your shoes—”

“Beside the hedgehog,” he finished, smiling timidly. He watched her hesitate as she went to close the door. ”Yes, I remember,” he added. Caroline nodded slowly. Her mouth fell open but she soon walked down the hall to her room without a word. Their project was done primarily in her home and she had always been particular about where things went. He felt happy to recollect every moment spent arguing over the details of their project; his aversion to glitter pens had become a focal point. The rare times she had spent in his home were not fond memories, however.

After slipping his shoes into the appropriate location, that small hedgehog ornament as ragged as ever, he followed the hallway to her room. He entered to see she had turned on the bedside lamp but was nowhere to be found. He took the time to observe the decorations, unsurprised that her collection of trophies and certificates had only expanded since his last visit. The sound of the faucet behind the bathroom door was muffled but he called out, “I don’t suppose you have a spare blanket for the sofa then?”

Caroline was prompt in returning, a pair of soft blue pyjamas now hugging her body. “You can just sleep with me—” she suggested brightly but quickly cleared her throat, her hands fidgeting amongst themselves. “I— in my bed.” She offered a weak smile before explaining, “The couch is like a brick and our blankets are old and the bed is just—” He raised both eyebrows, a grin invading all composure. Her eyes went wide and she let out a short laugh. “If it’s okay with you.”

Tilting his head, he presented her with a low reply, “As long as you’re not a kicker, love, I don’t mind at all.”

Caroline’s cheeks were flushed pink and he made a mental note to recapture this image whenever possible. She proceeded to climb into bed, turning her head to watch him nervously. Though he hesitated—it was no easy feat to make it so close to her—, he followed suit and slipped under the covers. Without missing a beat, Caroline switched off the lamp beside her, bathing them in darkness. Their heads fell against the pillows and she pulled the sheets closer.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed out, her eyes collecting patterns in the ceiling. He let his head fall to her side and she mirrored him. “I was kind of an asshole to you tonight.”

“I can be a bit of an arsehole myself,” he muttered before looking back up at the ceiling, his lips spreading into a small grin. “Our project is enough evidence.”

She followed his gaze and the silence enveloped them. She bit her lip for a few beats and asked, “Why did you push me away?”

“What does it matter?”

Caroline scoffed, looking at him once again. “I thought we were friends, that’s what.”

His grin became sour as he followed suit. Even in the dark, he could make out the beautiful details in her face, the expressiveness of her eyebrows. “So you were prepared to walk the halls with me?”

“You shut me out,” she argued and turned onto her side. “And you’re really not changing the record on your ‘asshole’ status.”

He found himself tensing at the close proximity but maintained all his sour amusement as he turned onto his side. “Perhaps I did shut you out,” he paused, biting down on his teeth, “but perhaps, I was afraid you would do the same to me.”

“Why? Because I saw  _ you _ underneath all this?” Caroline gestured out a hand across his frame. His head pulled back slightly and his eyes narrowed. “Newsflash: I was scared, too,” she told him with a cutting tone. She looked up, choking out a distressed breath. “Everyone counts on me and expects me to be this perfect friend, student…everything. But I’m not.”

He could have comforted her or twisted the knife. Either would have left him with a sick feeling. To comfort her would be to open himself up to all that he had avoided sharing and to twist the knife would likely encourage the rift between them. He opted for the lowest common denominator. “Your choice in boyfriend reflects that,” he murmured, his eyes careful to catch any reaction. “Why  _ are _ you with him?”

“It made sense at the time.” Caroline shuffled the smallest bit closer. “Why do  _ you _ care so much?”

“I should think that would be obvious,” he muttered, his lips curling ever so slightly. After everything, he felt emboldened to reach his hand out. He ran his thumb along her chin and her lashes fluttered. “I don’t think my feelings for you need explanation.”

Caroline parted her lips half an inch. In the dark, he could barely make it out but her eyes cascaded down his face. Her fingers found his wrist, thumb stroking the inside. No one was as capable of making him nervous as Caroline. Before he could shift, she turned away from him. His heart had been prepared to sink but she was holding his wrist tight. “Did you  _ really _ mean all that?” she whispered, relaxing into his body. “About me...”

His hand settled on her waist, her skin soft against him. He inhaled, the scent of alcohol and florals overwhelming him. He brought her flush to his chest and hummed through his words, “I mean everything when it comes to you.”

“You know Damon used to complain that I didn’t spend enough time with him,” she began, taking a beat to tug his wrist across her midsection, “But now he acts like I’m a part-time job or something…”

His palm spread over her stomach, fingers drawing circles of the bare skin between the pieces of clothing. He mused, “You don’t have to be a part-time job, Caroline. You  _ shouldn’t _ have to be.”

He could hear her swallow after a sharp breath. She ran her own fingers along his arm. “After tonight, I don’t think I’m much of anything.”

Klaus clenched his jaw. She really had been torn down so easily by that waste of space. He pressed closer, his nose brushing past her dishevelled locks. “You’re Caroline Forbes,” he muttered into her ear, his lip grazing her lobe. “You are who you want to be.”

She breathed gently through her nose. Her fingers slipped over the back of his hand through his, tugging his arm closer into her chest. “I’m tired,” she murmured against the pillow.

His chin brushed against the back of her neck as he nodded. He spoke softly against his skin, “Goodnight, sweetheart.” She whimpered in acknowledgement and her breathing soon evened out. He considered slipping away, considered cutting his losses before they could be claimed. But he couldn’t let go. His arms were as heavy as stone. His forehead rested on her neck and he hoped that in the morning their distance would remain the same. He knew now that he was ready and willing to share every facet of his life with her, to show her how much she meant to him. He was unashamedly in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**
> 
> Hey, it's been some time and I hope you enjoyed this updated and EXTENDED (I would say 4,000 extra words is very extended lol) version of an old drabble. I'm having a rough time at the moment and I hope this will brighten your day if you're feeling the same.


End file.
